


Of Rapunzel and Cinderella

by eevwritesyandere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin and Reader is also only there if you squint, But I might build on it later, But an incredibly hurt jerk, Erwin is a jerk, F/M, I wrote Bc there’s not enough Yan Erwin out there, Levi/OFC is only there if u squint, Manager Erwin, Model! Armin, Model! Au, Model! Reader, Non Con Spanking, Sorta ddlg if you squint, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Erwin - Freeform, Yandere Erwin Smith, designer levi, overall a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevwritesyandere/pseuds/eevwritesyandere
Summary: After your mother died it became your dream to become a model. You move to LA in hopes of achieving that dream. You meet a man who offers to make you a deal that will give you everything you’ve ever wanted for everything you had.You think dreams coming true is better suited for fairy tales then reality.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/OFC
Kudos: 36





	Of Rapunzel and Cinderella

You met Erwin when you were just nineteen. 

You were a fresh face. You knew nothing of city life or business. You had 300 dollars to your name. All the odds were stacked against you but you had to find a way to succeed here. 

You were going to become a model. 

Ever since you were a little girl it had been your dream. Your mother was a model, and you delighted in watching her pose on photo sets on the rare occasion she’d bring you. You’d always thought she looked so elegant in whatever she modeled. The long flowing dresses or tight fitted jumpsuits always looked so beautiful on her. She looked like a goddess on earth as she posed for the cameras.

But when you were seven she got into a car crash and died. 

You had weeped at her funeral. Your beautiful mother was gone forever. You were stricken with grief, but you decided to honor her by following in her footsteps and becoming a woman just as elegant and strong. 

People in Alaska told you that it was foolish. That there was no place for a girl like you in a modeling career. You knew nothing of the world. Your father was a fisherman your mother had met by chance on a night out. Since you lived with your father, you’d never lived in the city or really anywhere remotely populated. Your mom had taken you to LA once or twice when you were young but that was the only exposure you had. But you didn’t care what they said. Your mother had become a model and so would you.

So you had saved up all your money and when you were 18, you moved to your mothers home city of LA in hopes of achieving your dreams.

It was tough at first. It was hard to find consistent work without an agent. After about a year of searching with no success you had gotten a job as a Starbucks barista and began, with a heavy heart, to think that perhaps the people in your village were right and that your dreams were ludicrous. 

That’s when you met Erwin.

Tall, blonde, handsome. A traditional James Dean looking man and an incredibly smooth talker. You had made him his coffee and had a nice conversation about how you were looking to become a model while it brewed. Before he left he gave you a business card. Said he had seen some older shoots you had done and was incredibly interested in you. Told you to give him a call.

Obviously you did. 

Before you went, you did some research on him. He was the real deal. He had worked in the modeling industry for 20 years as a private agent/manager. He was well known throughout the industry and had worked with countless models who had incredibly successful careers. He was known to be incredibly selective with people who he would work with. Oftentimes he’d hold auditions that thousands of girls would attend and not one would pique his interest. 

Some forums speculated it was because the last girl who he had worked with nearly five years ago was having a secret love affair with him. But when she decided she wanted to leave the relationship he wouldn’t let her go. So she had jumped off of the side of a building to finally be free from him. 

It was true that the last girl he had worked with had committed suicide according to your research, however all of the records claimed that it was because of pressure from being a public figure. The manager model relationship thing was likely just a conspiracy. 

The two of you met in a tall building with shining windows. He was kind to you. Gentlemanly and very professional. He laid out all the things he could do for you, all the success he could bring.

But then, he had revealed to you what he wanted in return. 

You still remember how your heart pounded when he locked the doors and closed the blinds that day. How you trembled when his large hand held your chin in place so he could lock his lips around yours. How he had wiped the excess saliva off of the side of your mouth with the pad of his thumb when he finally pulled away.

“You're so beautiful (Y/N). You're the first girl to catch my eye in nearly five years. I could do so so much for you, and I know you could do so much for me in return.” 

He had said it so gently, a soft smile residing on his lips the entire time he spoke. If you didn’t speak the same language as him you would have never thought that there might be sinister intentions behind the words he spoke. He had held your chin so you looked directly into his piercing blue eyes.

You had been frightened at first. Ready to run away and never look at the man again. But your mothers smile flashed by in your mind. You wanted to make her proud. You remember she had told you that sometimes success comes at a high price, the people who fail are the ones who are unwilling to pay it. 

And you had come too damn far to be a failure. 

You trembled as you shook Erwins hand. You still remember the evil gleam his eyes held as you signed your life away in exchange for a modeling career, the near animalistic way he’d taken you for the first time once the papers had been signed. 

Now, 5 years later, Erwin has kept his side of the deal. 

You’re getting jobs with Gucci, Dior, Prada and other companies you’d never even heard of back when you lived in Alaska. You’d been the star of countless fashion shows, been on the cover of Vogue twice and had even been invited to attend the Met Gala. You're loved by the public. Erwin managed to put you on a pillar so high that nothing you do, no matter how bad, could ever tear you down. You’re adored. 

But the adoration means nothing anymore to you. You hate your work. You hate your life. But you can’t back out, you signed that dumb contract. 

Erwin owns you now. 

You're a doll to him. His pretty little toy to use. He never truly cared about your success, only the debt you’d be in to him once he had brought it. It’s a debt you continue to pay with your body, mind, and soul.

Sometimes you wonder if your mother looks down on you from heaven and is proud.

The door closes behind you as you get into the limo. Your lower half still hurts from the rough treatment it had received this morning so you're a bit slow getting into the car. The driver asks if you need help with a tone of concern in his voice, you quickly reply no and sit down as to maybe spare some humiliation. 

You take a seat across from your manager who looks at you with a smug smirk that makes you want to vomit all over the expensive car. You look down in discomfort and shame as the man taps on the window separating the two of you and your driver and states the address of your destination.

Another stupid runway fitting. Fashion weeks we’re going to be happening soon so you assumed that there would be more of these then normal in the upcoming weeks. You don’t like standing still for hours as your body is poked and prodded with pins. Complaint, however, wasn’t an option. Erwin would punish you again for being ungrateful. 

The engine starts and the window between you and the driver rolls back up. The car begins to move towards your destination. 

You look out the window lost deep in thought until you hear the man sitting across from you clear his throat.

“I trust you learned your lesson this morning my dove. You know that going out without my permission is against the rules. Why did you do it?” The man questions, looking down at you as one might a naughty child.

You look down at your lap in shame. “I’m sorry Erwin… I just… I just wanted some fresh air-“

“And the apartment balcony doesn’t provide fresh enough air for you?” He interrupts, an eyebrow is raised almost mockingly. He leans back and crosses his arms 

“I truly hope you weren’t trying to run away from our little arrangement my love. You know you can’t run from me. I’d have the whole country on lookout for you within a matter of hours. Tell them that you’d hurt your head, got amnesia and ran away in fear. People would look far and low for you. Everyone knows your face. You wouldn’t last an hour.” he growls. 

You shake, squeezing the skin on your arm tightly. The man was right. There was no escaping him. Everyone in the world knew your face. You wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without being recognized. You’d be brought back to Erwins lap and then… you didn’t even want to think about it.

“I-I wouldn’t try to run from you Erwin. I’m sorry for being so foolish. It won’t happen again.” You mumble.

Erwin lets out a satisfied grunt before looking out the window. “I certainly hope it doesn’t. However we’ll be continuing your punishment when we get home tonight. I want to make sure that this time your dumb little head grasps the lesson.”

You nod, gripping your arm even harder. How was he not already done? He had used you like a sex doll for nearly the entire morning before you left. Perhaps he would spank you, or worse. It had been so long since he’d used the crop on you. You hoped he never would again. You shiver in fear at the thought. 

The rest of the ride is relatively quiet. Erwin speaks a bit about the dress they would be fitting you for today but you don’t really listen. Anxious thoughts about what punishment might await you later swirl through your head. 

You watch as the city zooms by from the window. People walk on the streets, all of them are going somewhere. How you longed to be like them, to be going somewhere. But you were trapped here in your pretty golden cage. If Erwin has his way, you'll probably be trapped in it for the rest of your days.

If only you could go back in time. You would have done things so differently when you met him.

The car soon stops in front of a tall building. It had the name of some designer you didn’t know plastered on the front of it. 

You take a deep breath and prepare yourself.

Erwin helps you out of the car. The two of you walk into the massive lobby, accented with steel greys and green silk. People walked around hurriedly, talking on phones, carrying coffee, and talking to each other about what you could only assume must be business matters. You feel like an intruder. Although, in your experience, that wasn’t an uncommon feeling to have in places like these.

Erwin walks you to a secretary’s desk and states your last name. She smiles politely at him and nods. She makes a brief phone call and two security guards come to escort you and Erwin to an elevator. The button for the highest floor is pressed, the security guard has to punch in a code to be able to press it. The security guard leaves so that you and Erwin can step inside. The elevator doors close and you rise to the top of the building in silence.

Erwin stares straight at the doors with his hands clasped behind his back. He always looks so regal, so professional. He simply has the air of a businessman about him. You suppose that’s what makes him such a good manager. People just seem to obey when he speaks. He’s a smart man and incredibly persuasive when he wants to be.

Unfortunately those are the exact aspects of him that had dragged you into this mess. 

If only you had been able to see past that charming disguise he had put on when you first met. He just seemed so nice. Looking back on it you should have known that the notion of “nice” does not exist in the business world.

You look down at the floor solemnly. You hear a click and look up at Erwin who had snapped his fingers behind his back to grab your attention.

“Remember (Y/N). Smile.” He muttered. 

Ever since you had first signed with him, Erwin always told you to smile more. He said that your resting face looked upset and the public didn't want upset. They want you to be the cheery little poster girl that they aspire to be. So you put on a smile the best you could even when you were sad. When he started advancing on you, smiling became harder. Erwin told you that you should be grateful he chose you as he rammed you into a mattress. That millions of other girls would kill to have even a sliver of what you’d been given by him. So you smiled and told him how wonderful he was, how lucky you were to have such a talented manager and took what he gave you. 

Smiling doesn’t really feel great anymore. 

You turn to him and give him the best smile you can. “Yes Erwin. Sorry about that!” you chirp.

The man studies you for a second more before turning to look forwards again. You make sure to clear your mind and try to put yourself in the cheery headspace that you present to the public. You didn’t need him getting any more pissed off at you then he already was for the escape attempt.

The elevator dings and the two of you step out. You enter a room at the end of a short hallway. It’s large, the walls are a white color with different pieces of artwork accenting them. There’s large floor to ceiling windows looking out over the city. Fabric and tulle fold neatly over expensive looking chairs. Sketches of extravagant dresses litter the walls and mannequins hold finished projects waiting for clients to be fit into them. A desk and sewing machine sat in the corner of the room along with a rack of ribbon and thread and lace all neatly arranged by color and variety. At the front of the room there's a rotating platform that you assumed was for fittings. By the platform sat a neat tray of pins, thread, sewing needles and other things of the sort a designer might need to tailor a dress. The whole place looks rather tidy for a designer's office you think. In your experience they usually look like a bomb just went off. 

Your thoughts are interrupted when a door on the other side of the room opens and a short but incredibly scary looking man walks out.

He has a face of steel. One that looks like it could snap at any second. His hair is jet black and his eyes are a cold grey. He’s dressed rather plain, only in a dress shirt and pants, however still manages to look elegant. 

The man walks over to you and Erwin and greets your manager before turning to look at you.

“This is the one that caught your eye?” He asks. 

Erwin smirks “Indeed she is. A delicate thing, isn’t she?” 

Levi looks you up and down again, before sighing. “She’s certainly your type.” 

You stood there quite confused. How did this man know about you and Erwins relationship? He didn’t tell anyone about it. Especially not random designers. 

“That she is. Now then, where did my manners go? Levi, this is (Y/N). My client and prize. (Y/N), this is Levi Ackerman. He’s an old friend of mine and a talented designer. He’s incredibly talented and just recently moved back to LA from Paris.I happen to owe him a favor. So you’re going to be doing an exclusive for him during New York and Paris fashion week. You’ll be wearing the focus pieces of his collections during the shows.” Erwin states.

You're a little shocked. You didn’t even know that Erwin had friends. At least any friends that he didn’t just have for business purposes. However his relationship with this man seemed different. After all, he trusted him enough to know about the morally corrupt and downright illegal actions he took on you. He wouldn’t just trust anyone with that information obviously. It makes you wonder if anyone else knows about the things he does to you. 

Knowing Erwin, he wouldn’t want you to comment on the fact that he had told someone about the things he does to you, especially in public. However, you rarely bothered questioning the things your manager did at all anymore. It only really ever ended with you getting hurt. His rule over you was supreme. 

You ignore the turning of your gut from the anxiety and shame, put on your best fake smile and hold out your hand for the designer to shake. 

“I-it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ackerman.” 

The designer makes no attempt to shake your hand or greet you in any way. Just looks you up and down some more, as if figuring out a complex problem in his head. 

He mumbles something to himself about a ball gown and how the tulle might rip on the runway with heels and walks over to some of his mannequins to take dresses off while muttering to himself in what sounded like french.

Erwin stands behind you and squeezes your shoulder while Levi gets the dresses he wants you to try. 

“He’s known ever since I first found you.” He murmurs quietly into your ear. You tense up when you feel his hot breath tickle your neck.

“He’s looking for his own little protégé, so to speak. He has his eyes on a sweet looking girl who’s about to graduate from FIT. He’s going to offer her an internship, it’s likely you’ll meet her sometime in the next year.” 

Your skin crawls with realization. How you wished you could find that girl and scream to her to run, that whatever dreams she might have had weren’t worth this life. The men in this industry were truly sick. 

When Levi comes back, he’s holding a long blue dress. The bottom was made of different shades of blue tulle and silk. It gives the illusion it changes colors every time it moved. You had to admit, it was impressive, for as much of scumbag as he was, Levi certainly seemed to be talented.

“Strip.” The designer demands. 

You look around nervously, trying to spot a place where you might have some privacy.

“Here, (Y/N). You’ll strip here.” Erwin states from the couch where he was watching you and Levi.

You look at him uncomfortably but eventually shamefully pull off your shirt, skirt, stockings, shoes and bra. Levi stops you before you strip any further. 

“Hold your arms out.” The Designer orders. 

You do as you're told. He begins by grabbing a thin corset from a counter and laces it around you. 

You dreaded this part about fittings most of all. The corsets always hurt. They smushed your organs in so tight it felt like you couldn’t breathe. You gulp nervously as you wait for him to start to tighten it.

“Breathe in.” the designer orders.

You do as instructed and he tightens the corset. The designer was strong for his size. You felt dizzy just after the first tug. You let out a noise of discomfort and Erwin sighs.

“She’s certainly naughty today. If she acts up for you just give her a smack on the rear. If she’s going to act childish she’ll be punished like a child.” He instructs Levi. 

You tense up at the instruction. Erwin never let anyone other than himself touch you anywhere even remotely intimate. He wouldn’t even let you pose on red carpets with male models unless you were explicitly instructed by a designer too. He must really trust this man. However you did not. You tried to be still as to not give the designer any reason to touch you.

The designer continues to tug and pull at the laces of the corset until he seems to eventually be satisfied. Your waist is squished so small that you swear you can feel your organs touching one another.

“Good bust.” Levi murmurs, while circling your form to inspect it some more.

“Natural too.” Erwin pipes in casually. “With the exception of a nose job she hasn’t needed any cosmetic work done.”

Levis eyes glisten in interest. “A rarity hm? You have a good eye Erwin.” 

The man chuckles. “Haven’t I always?”

You shudder as the designer begins to measure you. Waist, hips, legs, arms, shoulders, bust, along with other measurements were taken and written down on a notepad. The man then walked back to the dress he had abandoned before he had begun to prep you. You had a better view of it now and your eyes widened at its extravagance. 

A delicate lace collar, extending upwards in an almost Victorian fashion, puffy blue sleeves cradled the bodice. Dark blue jewels adorned the neckline and delicate embroidery separated the beautiful tulle skirt from the torso piece. The skirt was meant to drape elegantly along the ground and swayed with the wearers every moment. It was a gown truly fit for a princess. 

You remained in quiet awe as the shorter man helped you put on the article. It was truly amazing what he had created.

“You look wonderful my dear.” Erwin mused as he watched you admire yourself in the mirror. 

You blushed and mumbled a quiet “thank you sir.” in reply. Levi began to pin and sew and prick away. 

You remained still for the fitting. Trying not to fidget or wince when the man pushed in a pin a bit too far and pinched you. You instead focused on investigating the other garments across the room on mannequins. 

It was clear the theme that Levi was going for with this collection. From the tight bodice piece with a long flowing red cape, to the dress adorned with long golden tails and intricate embroidery, to the suit with vines weaving up and down its coat, with a crown made of metal welded to look like golden feathers, Levis collection was based on fairy tales. You amused yourself by trying to figure out which design corresponded to which fairy tale. You had been successful in guessing so far until you got to the mannequin besides the empty one that had once held your dress.

The suit on the mannequin was blue. A similar shade to your dress. The dress shirt was regal and lacy, the suit coat was a pale blue with gems displayed tastefully and regally along the collar, which, like yours, flares outwards. The pants were white and looked to be tight, much like pants from the Victorian era. His shoes are a dark blue with black splattered at the bottom. At the top of the head rests a crown. At the center of which, sat an ornate looking clock that had been set to read midnight. At first glance it looks like Cinderella, however, you're almost positive the dress you’re wearing was representing Cinderella, so what could that one be? 

You turned to Levi as he fussed with the skirt of your dress and bashfully spoke up.

“U-uhm… M-May I ask a question sir?” You asked the shorter man, trying to be as polite as possible so not to get yourself into any sort of trouble. 

The man nods as he pins a piece of fabric in the skirt. “Mhm. Shoot.” 

“Well, um, excuse me if I’m wrong but I’m assuming your collection is based on fairy tales right? That dress is Little Red Riding Hood, the suit is Jack and the Beanstalk, that’s Rapunzel-“

“Mhm. What’s the question.” The man asks. His tone sounds a bit annoyed. He’s probably trying to focus you figure, he probably didn’t want you talking too much. 

You blush and apologize before continuing. “Well, um, I was wondering what Fairy Tale that suit on the Mannequin next to the one this dress was on is from?” 

Levi looks up at you and raises an eyebrow. “Are you dumb? Cinderella you idiot.” He grumbles as he continues to work on your skirt. 

“O-oh…” you reply, feeling quite bashful in your mistake. “I’m sorry. I thought my dress was from Cinderella.” 

“It is.” The man replies, continuing his work as he does. 

“Excuse me?” You ask, a bit stunned. Had the man made a mistake? Was he debating on whether to make the Cinderella tale a male or female model so he had made both?

“They're both from Cinderella. Your dress represents Cinderella, the suit represents Prince Charming. The model who’s wearing Charming is coming in after you for his fitting. Some German kid, Armin Arlert. The two of you are walking down the runway together to finish the show.” Levi grumbled. Clearly annoyed by your questioning. 

You stand there feeling a bit stupid, but more so feeling curious. You’d never worked this closely with a male model before. Erwin never let you. You supposed that since this was a favor Erwin was letting it slide. You couldn’t help but be excited. What if he was cute? Well he was a model so he probably would be cute. What if he’s-

You snap yourself out of your thoughts. Jesus! Had you forgotten your situation? If you got close to the boy Erwin would make sure that his career ended and you never saw him again. He’d probably worked hard to achieve what he had. It was selfish to think of taking that away from him over something as stupid as a crush. 

You decide not to think anymore about it. You stand quietly and try to keep your mind blank throughout the rest of the fitting. Dreams were stupid. You couldn’t afford to dream. It was best to tear up those thoughts before they became problematic. 

—

At the end of the fitting you were tired. You had been standing for nearly two hours and Levi still hadn’t finished. The only thing that stopped Levi from making you stand another 4 hours was a knock at the door. 

“Hello?” A soft voice called as its owner opened the door of the studio. 

A tall blonde boy walked in. He had baby blue eyes and the kind face that just radiates sunshine. You felt your heart stop for just a moment.

“Fuck. Arlert. I didn’t even notice the time. Go wait outside. I need to get this off of her. I’ll call you in when I’m ready.” he called. 

Armin nodded and turned to walk back to the door. Before he left however, he turned back to you and smiled the most beautiful smile you swear you’d ever seen. 

“You look really nice. Look forward to seeing you on the runway.” 

Your stomach does a forward roll and you swear your face must have lit up to be the color of a tomato. You want to thank him, say something cool, but you're too tongue tied to speak. You watch him leave quite stunned and try to still your heart that was now beating at the pace of a racehorse. 

The only thing that snaps you out of your trance is the feeling of Erwins furious eyes drilling holes in the back of your neck. 

Your stomach drops. 

Shit.

You compose yourself as Levi helps you undress. Try to pretend like nothing ever happened. Tell yourself that it was for the better. 

Once the dress is off and Levi gives you and Erwin a date to come in to finish the fitting, Erwin walks with you down the hallway and into the elevator. He presses the lobby button and the metal box begins humming as the two of you start to descend. 

“I truly hope you're not getting any ideas about that model (Y/N). You seemed awfully excited when he complimented you.” Erwin states. There’s a slight edge to his voice. One that a normal person probably wouldn’t hear, but you’d been around the man so long you’d picked up on his quirks.

“No sir. I was just surprised when he came in. I know relationships go against my contract.” You quietly mumble, avoiding eye contact with the man like a toddler being chastised.

“I hope that that’s the truth.” The man mumble quietly. The threat in his voice is obvious. It makes you shudder.

The car ride home is relatively quiet. When the two of you finally get back to the penthouse you share, you begin to climb the stairs to go to your room and maybe take a nap. You were exhausted. 

“(Y/N). Come down.” Erwin commands, the annoyed edge in his voice apparent.

You freeze as you remember that Erwin has promised you a continuation of your punishment this morning. You nearly cry as you climb back down and face the man. 

The man grabs your face and looks into your eyes coldly. 

“Bend over my desk in my office and wait for me. Don’t you dare move.” He growls lowly in your ear.

“Y-yes sir…” you whisper, fearfully averting his gaze. 

The man lets go of you and you scurry to obey his orders. 

—

He had started with a spanking. 

You had gotten 20 with the paddle and 40 with his hand. The result was your ass taking on a bright cherry red color that any fire truck might envy. 

He had made you count and watched as you choked and sobbed out the numbers in misery with a blank face. Sometimes you wonder if he’s a sociopath. 

Now you were laid down on his desk. Important paperwork tossed to the side. He leaves sloppy wet kisses down your torso and explores your body with large hands.

“Fuck. So perfect baby. So so good.” He growls into your tummy as one of his hands tweaks your nipple, causing you to yelp.

He lets out a laugh and pulls harder. You cry out in pain. He eventually lets go and brings his hand down to your sweet pink cunt.

He begins by sliding two fingers in. Scissoring them and reveling in the way you moan so sweetly in response.

“Mmm, baby. Your body can’t lie to me. It knows you need me. Knows that you belong to me. You can’t lie to me.” He growls, twisting his fingers inside of your walls and creating a lewd wet squelching sound that causes your cheeks to burn.

You hear him unzip his pants and line himself up with your entrance. He thrusts in fast and bottoms out. You cry in surprise and he chuckles.

“Feels nice? Mm, my pretty girl…” he coos as he begins to thrust into your heat. 

“E-erwin… p-please…” you beg.

“Please what baby? Stop? Why would I do that? You belong to me don’t you? Why should I stop just because my little doll wants me too? No baby, I think I’ll keep playing with you.” He growls and thrusts particularly deep into you.

He continues to thrust, kissing and sucking up your torso as he does. When he finally cums he cums all over your tummy. You cry in disgust and overstimulation.

He pants as he comes down and smiles when he sees how his release has painted your torso. 

“There there baby…” he coos. Gently petting and comforting your crying form. “You're ok.” 

He picks you up and carries you up the stairs to your bedroom with a soft smile. Softly rubbing your back and cooing nice words to you. 

He lays you down on your bed and watches as you immediately relax in the comfortable linens. 

He smiles. He notices your mouth is open from your panting and chuckles. He drags his index finger along your chest and picks up a finger full of cum, he paints it along your tongue and watches as you almost instinctively swallow it. 

He sits by you, gently petting your hair and watching as you drift off to sleep. His little darling. 

“Mine…” he mumbles. dragging his thumb across your cheek affectionately. “Always mine.”

What a blessing it had been for him to find you. 

Now that he had you he’d never let you get away. You’d be his forever. He’d make sure you had all you wanted in life and you’d be happy with him. 

He wouldn’t let you get away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always appreciated!  
> Want more? I’m on Tumblr @eevwrites!


End file.
